


Pancakes

by chai_pandemic17



Series: Be My Halo [37]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aprons, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Blushing, Boyfriends, Brother-Sister Relationships, Cooking, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff, Gay, Glasses, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, M/M, Messy, Mornings, OTP Feels, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, POV Hinata Shouyou, Pancakes, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Volleyball, broken glasses, fantasies, sick, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26944408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chai_pandemic17/pseuds/chai_pandemic17
Summary: I grin at his back and roll onto my stomach, before scooting myself along the floor towards him, like a determined frog with no front legs.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Be My Halo [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907899
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> oh no I love these two too much  
> I feel like this fic is never gonna end  
> and I LOVE IT  
> I hope you guys do too-

_Hinata's POV_

A creak wakes me up. I yawn, blinking my eyes open. I'm curled up on my left side, facing the window, and my left nostril is clogged up. I feel a bit suffocated. I roll over, and promptly fall off the bed.

"Dumbass!?"

I open my eyes again, grinning up at Kageyama's face. "Hi, To-bi-o~" I say, carefully pronouncing the name both because it's unfamiliar on my tongue, and because my stuffy nose is making it hard to speak properly.

My grin widens at the blush spreading across his face. His blue eyes, widened by his glasses, glare down at me. Then he huffs and moves back onto his futon, leaving me on the floor.

"Hi," he starts. "Shouyou."

I grin at his back and roll onto my stomach, before scooting myself along the floor towards him, like a determined frog with no front legs. Once I'm close enough, I clamp my arms around his waist. I can feel his breath hitch under my hands, and the rise and fall with each one. I pull myself up until I'm kneeling behind him and my head rests between his shoulderblades.

"Shou, you're going to get me sick..." The vibrations of his voice rumble against my chest, which is pressed against his back.

A soft breeze blows through the window, along with the sounds of a sleepy morning. I let out a long, contended sigh. "I won't. What are you doing awake so early, anyways?"

"Had a dream and couldn't go back to sleep."

"I'm sorry." I let go, and slide around to face Kageyama. Sitting across from him, I can see that he's cleaning his glasses. I scoot closer.

"Oh, I forgot! I'm sorry about your glasses, 'Yama..." They'd gotten cracked yesterday when he fell from his bike.

"It's okay. I needed better prescriptions anyway, and I can still see through these enough until then." He gently rubs at the cracked lense. Peering down at his hands, I notice his newly trimmed nails.

I squint up at him. "Did you go to a nail salon while I was asleep?"

He chokes, turning away. Right before he covered his mouth, I could see the hint of a smile. "No, boke! I just cut and filed them!"

"You have a whole _routine_ for your _nails_ ," I say, falling backwards beside his backpack and laughing.

"I'm a setter! I have to take care of my hands!" He protests, putting his glasses back on and glaring at me.

I sit up and push my hair down until it looks like his, and make a grumpy face. "'I'm Kagryama and I wish I could set, serve, and spike _all by myself_ with my _perfect hands_ ,'" I say in mockery, and with a sniff.

He takes his glasses right back off again and tackles me with a terrifying grin.

~•°•°----------------------°•°•~

"'Morning, boys!" Ma says as we walk in. She's preparing pancakes. "Well, don't you two look rough! Not sleep well?"

Kageyama's face, for some reason, turns a bright shade of red. His glasses are back on again, though the crack in the right lense makes it difficult to see that eye.

"He tackled me, so I had to get revenge," I say, grinning evilly. I'd tickled him until he all but threw me across the room.

"I'll do that, Mrs. Hinata. You go rest," he says to ma, before turning to me. "You were making fun of me!"

She laughs at us. "Why, thank you dear! So sweet."

She takes off her apron and lays it on the counter, and hands Kageyama the ladle to spoon the pancakes into the pan. Then she gives us one last crooked grin, before heading down the hall to wake Natsu. Seeing Kageyama hesitating by the apron as I lower myself onto a seat suddenly sent an image into my head: Kageyama wearing _only_ an apron, blushing furiously.

"What're you staring for?" He asks from the oven and looking over his shoulder at me, having already begun cooking the first batch. The apron, sadly, was hung on a hook.

I grin sweetly at him. "'Tell you later~" I sniffle.

Kageyama huffs and turns back around. He works deftly, waiting and flipping and scooping.

"Can you get plates and syrup?" He asks, not turning around.

"Nope." I stand and move to the cupboards. He sighs at me, to which I reply with a grin. "Oh, hey! You should mix some chocolate chips in there!"

He blinks and looks down at me as I set the plates down. "You have some?" He asks.

I set the syrup down as well, and grin once again.

~•°•°----------------------°•°•~

"Hi, Shouyou." Natsu says, walking into the kitchen and rubbing her eyes. "Hi, friend."

"'Morning, Natsu!" Shouyou says, laying across the kitchen counter.

He has a pancake in each hand, and another covered in maple syrup on a plate in front of him. I'm at the oven, a tall, hot stack of them on a plate ready to be eaten. I've since donned the apron, and both it and my hands are covered in chocolate. Currently licking the chocolate off my fingers, I look at her and freeze.


End file.
